The present invention relates to disc drive data storage devices. In particular the present invention relates to suspension and electrical connections for heads used in disc drive storage devices.
In a prior art disc drive storage device illustrated in FIG. 1, a slider 12 with a read/write head slides over an air bearing on a disc surface. An arm on a head assembly (not illustrated) provides a load force at gimbal point 13 on the slider 12. The load force is generally perpendicular to the disc surface and presses the slider toward the disc surface. A pitch axis 24 that is generally perpendicular to the direction of disc movement under the slider 12 passes through gimbal point 13. The load force holds the slider 12 in close proximity to the disc. The slider 12 is mounted to a microactuator 16, and the microactuator 16 is mounted by way of microactuator mounting arms 14 to a flexible strut (not illustrated in FIG. 1). The microactuator 16 has microactuator electrical contacts 22 along a microactuator contact axis 26 that is general parallel with pitch axis 24. The microactuator 16 is placed between the slider 12 and the electrical contacts 22. When the pitch of slider 12 is adjusted around the pitch axis 24, the electrical contacts 22 deflect an amount 28 as a result of the adjustment around the pitch axis 24. The deflection 28 is large because of the relatively large spacing between the pitch axis 24 and the contact axis 26.
A first flex circuit 18 is connected to the slider 12 near the pitch axis 24 and flexes a relatively small amount with pitch adjustments of slider 12. A second flex circuit 20, however is connect to the microactuator electrical contacts 22 along axis 26. The second flex circuit 20 deflects a larger amount 28. When the second flex circuit 20 is deflected this larger amount 28, it exerts an undesired restraining force tending to resist or interfere with the pitch adjustment of slider 12. The adjustment of the slider 12 around the pitch axis 24 is restrained and pitch alignment of the slider 12 with the underlying disc is compromised.
A method and apparatus are needed to allow pitch adjustment of a read/write head with reduced interference from a flex circuit connected to a microactuator in which the read/write head is mounted.
A disc drive is disclosed that includes a disc and a voice coil motor having an arm. Attached to the arm is a first end of a beam. The beam has a second end that includes a window frame and a gimbal region. The disc drive also has a gimbal strut that includes a bridge underlying the gimbal region of the beam. A flex circuit is attached to the gimbal strut. The disc drive also includes a read/write head that has a preload region under the bridge and a slider surface on the disc.
The disc drive further includes a microactuator that has a main body, microactuator arms bonded to the read/write head, and mount arms bonded to the bridge. The microactuator has electrical contacts connected to the flex circuit. The electrical contacts are disposed between the main body of the microactuator and the gimbal region.
The electrical contacts are positioned close to the pitch axis, and little deflection of the flex circuit is present during pitch adjustments of the read/write head. Mechanical interference from the flex circuit is reduced and an improved adjustment of the pitch is obtained. Additional features and benefits will become apparent with a careful review of the following drawings and the corresponding detailed description.